She is Here
by Classwork
Summary: Prequel to Coffee and Cheesecake. "For your information, pixie, as much as I love my family and skiing, being with you could easily wins out of the three."
1. The Damsel

"Where do you want to go now?" Phee asked after we had stepped out of the beauty shop with bottles of fragrance and cosmetics in our handfuls of gift bags. She wiped her forehead with her hand to clear the sweat there. Phee still had not fully embraced the joy of having a shopping spree for a college party, I guessed, since no one would sweat at all had they enjoyed it. Unlike me, her life before finding her soulfinder had not been one that anyone would wish for; at least I had Simon and Sally.

I put a hand on her elbow and dragged her to another dress shop. "Come on, even if you don't want to come, do it for me. I need a dress to impress Zed." I winked.

"You know that you can wear a hotdog costume and the poor guy will still be hopelessly in love with you." Phee scoffed. "You guys are the epitome of cuteness with your mushy stuff. No wonder your high school friends were suspicious of Zed."

"Don't be jealous. You are very happy with Yves too. How did Project Baby go?"

"We're still trying. Did Zed see anything?" Phee's 180 degree change scared me sometimes. At the first mention of her first future baby, she dropped the shopping bags onto the floor, her hands clutching mine so tightly while pressing her face closer with her widened pupils and flaring nostrils staring straight at me. It was so adorable I almost spilled the beans to her. Almost.

"Relax. Zed hasn't seen a thing yet. But I'm sure he will." I twisted my hand from her firm grip to pat her shoulders as if I did not know anything about her too handsome to be true baby boy who would look exactly like Yves when he grew up. Upon seeing her disappointed expression, I quickly changed the subject. "Which is why you need to shop and come to tonight's party with me. Things get wild in these college parties and it will be the perfect time for you to relax yourself."

Phee nodded and silently followed me to the boutique we were heading to. Suddenly, a pair of toned arms hugged me from behind. It could only be him. Hot breath fanned my left ear as his deep voice whispered. "Hello there, sexy."

"Zed!" I exclaimed as he lifted my feet off the ground. "Put me down!"

"No way! I've been looking for you all day long. How can I let you go again?" He whispered softly behind my ear again and chuckled. Despite the fact that I was supposed to be irritated with my soulfinder, it was insanely difficult when all I wanted to do was to stay that way forever. Still, I managed to stay in character and pleaded. "Zed, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," All of a sudden, I was not in his arms anymore. Not only were my feet off ground, my whole body was thrown upwards while spinning on air. I closed my eyes, praying that my fall would not paralyze me forever. A million things went through my head, none succeeding in coming out of my mouth. All I could do was to scream, while I still had the ability to.

And then the most incredible thing happened—someone caught me. Before I could open my eyes again and see if I was dead and in heaven, my panting mouth was covered. I knew that pair of lips. Hot, deft, very skillful and seductive, perfect and all mine—they were Zed's.

All too soon I forgot about his little stunt and emerged myself fully into his kiss. My hand found its way into his hair while the other one curled around his neck. Zed slowly lowered me onto the ground. This time, it was me who did not let go. I moaned to protest and half-straddled his hips with my thigh, parting my lips willingly to welcome his tongue. Just when things was getting heated up, a cough nearby paused our kissing.

"This is a mall, brother. Maybe you should take that somewhere else, somewhere where a small crowd won't gather around your public display of affection." Yves commented dryly from behind. Glancing around, there was indeed a very tiny crowd surrounding Zed and I. Mortified, I hid my head in the crook of Zed's neck, hoping the people would be less obsessed with my business. However, Zed did not seem to share my embarrassment but took great joy in fingering my curls and laughing at my growing blush.

I lowered myself on the ground. "Are they gone?" I asked Zed, my face still not willing to turn anywhere besides the safety of Zed's broad chest.

"Most of them are gone. Let's go now; I heard that you have a dress to buy." Zed chirped happily. I turned around and linked our hands together. There were a few people watching us with amused expressions on their faces, except for one guy. He looked almost mischievous, with a slight trace of an evil grin on his face. He looked like he was planning something. Whatever it was, I did not want to know.

"Baby? Are you ready to go?" Zed's voice pulled me back to earth again. I looked around for Phee, thinking that I should not have left her alone so fast. After all, it was supposed to be a girl's day between the two of us. Zed's mind reading ability must have told him what I was thinking. "Phee's gone with Yves to a boutique. She said you would know where to find her."

I smiled gratefully at him, wondering what I would be doing without him by my side, for always. "Thanks, baby. But won't this bore you? And aren't you supposed to be skiing today with your family?"

"We were, but then Mom told us that a storm was coming very soon, most likely hitting the city tonight, so they closed the ski trail for the day." Zed told me, putting his arms around my shoulder protectively. "For your information, pixie, as much as I love my family and skiing, being with you could easily wins out of the three."


	2. The Wolf

The party was on full swing when I saw her, or, them. Like when they were in the mall, the couple could not keep their hands off of each other. They looked so happy together that the cynic in me sneered and thought that that college romance of theirs could not possibly last for long. That would be good, and what I was going to do now would only be the catalyst to their breaking up, so why did I not just do it?

My internal arguing with myself gave me the courage to talk to her. "Excuse me for a second, boys. I've got some chick to skill." I said to my friends, and then pointed at Blondie. My friends smirked, one less discreetly than another in trying to hide their laughter. After a few seconds of staring at them with complete ignorance over the situation, I finally asked.

"What? I don't get the joke, would someone please fill me in?" I sighed, running a hand through my hand in exasperation. I hated it when they exclude me from their inside jokes. Those fuckers had the guts to ask "Should we tell them?" among themselves right in front of me, while the others were still trying to control their laughter.

"Are you sure you want us to tell you? You may not like it, hell, you won't like it one bit. But it's related to your goddess and her boyfriend." John smiled. He was kind of like a leader in our little circle of friends, mainly because the guy was good looking, and that meant if it was one thing he had, it would be popularity. News around the school got through him instantly; I should have known he knew something when he told me to stop staring in the mall today, which, of course, I refused to listen and kept staring at Blondie. She was so tiny and perfect and gorgeous with her curly long blonde hair glowing under the lights, making her eyes seemed so clear and crystalline.

"Just tell me already." I gritted.

"You've been warned." John looked at his friends before starting again. "You goddess, or Sky, which is her name, is a freshman. A lot of guys tried to ask her out on dates, but from what I've heard," he pointed at himself with raised eyebrows as if to tell me that he must be correct, "is that her boyfriend, Zed, and she had been forever since high school. Sky wouldn't do anything with any other guy as long as that Zed was her boyfriend. Lately, there've been rumors that they were actually married, which might even be true. At least that explained why he'd refuse many hot girls' advances."

"That didn't mean anything! My parents divorced because both of them cheated. And what do you mean by 'many'? Is Zed popular among girls?"

This time, Athena beat John to it and said, "Are you kidding me? The dude's a Greek god! And trust me, Ethan. I am telling you this because I think you are a decent guy and a friend of mine. I had one class with Sky, so we kind of know each other, and I could tell that their relationship was not just some fling or short-term thing. They can be insanely sweet sometimes; it's like they can read each other's minds or something. Why can't I have a Zed of my own?" Obviously the last triggered fast responses from the other girls in the group, and soon they started a smaller group of their own to talk among themselves.

Seeing that his spokeswoman had gone, John began his lecturing again. "Just be careful, man. What I've just said was just hearsay, but I was on the baseball team with him and I know that he can put up a fight and win. I wouldn't piss him off if I could choose."

I had to admit, John did have way with his persuasion skills. I was almost convinced that maybe I shouldn't try. But even that sounded ill to my ears. What was I if I wouldn't even try? I looked around the room to find Sky dancing with Zed. It was a fast techno mix of a rap single, though they were only swaying to the beat with their foreheads pressed together and arms around each other, all wrapped up in their own little world. "Fuck this," I muttered, and then gulped down a shot, the strong alcohol burning in my throat, "I'm gonna do it."

John rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, it's your funeral."

Just as I was making my way towards them, Zed spoke quietly for a moment to Sky. With a peck on her lips, he left her. It was as if someone was helping me with it. Taking that as a good to go sign, I stalked up to Sky from behind and patted her shoulder softly. Startled, Sky turned fast, making her lovely blonde curls bounce. She had wide blue eyes and very delicate features. Jeez, she was even prettier than I thought.

She looked at me, expecting me to say something. Completely taken back by her looks, I stuttered. "Hello, you...you are very pretty." That was the worst thing I could possibly have said. And I stuttered.

Sky probably looked more surprised and embarrassed than I did. She quickly smiled abashedly. I did not even know it was possible for her to look more innocent and adorable, but she did with her face all pink and rosy. "You name is Sky, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled timidly at me and said. Her eyes were guarded, scared of me.

"I'm Ethan" She only smiled more at me, but I could see that her fear was consuming her. An awkward silence ensued, so I held out a hand to her and asked her to dance with me.

Sky did not bulge. She pulled her hand back and said with conviction, her smile disappeared completely "I don't think that's a good idea."

The alcohol kicked in, and an all consuming need to claim her as mine took over. Abruptly, I grabbed her arm with more than enough force as I allowed myself to let go under the control of the alcohol. "Come on, don't be a spoilsport," I lowered my voice into a huskier, more seductive voice, "I could make you feel so good."

The pretty Sky struggled under my hold as she looked around frantically as if she was looking for someone. "No. Let me go." She added staccato between every single word.

"Oh, baby, there is no one here but me." I raised my other hand to caress her cheekbone and cooed. "I promise I'll be as gentle as possible."

Suddenly, both of my hands were yanked away. Losing my momentum, I stumbled for a few steps. I fumbled around a cupboard behind me for support, all the while trying to clear my head. A voice that I suppose came from the same guy who stopped my conversation with Sky spoke. "Don't ever touch her again." In my alcohol-induced haze, I could only see a blurred fist coming toward me. A gush of pain trembled up my face, blood drowning my tongue. But all of that was forgotten, and slowly turning into black. The last thing I could see was Zed striking anther fist at me before I completely blacked out.


	3. The Hero

**A million thanks to nightstarAlchemist for giving me this brilliant idea. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you.**

"Stop it, Zed. It's fine now." Sky harshly whispered, urging me to stop my attack on the ignorant and stupid boy who hit on my soulfinder. But I could not hear anything, nothing except for the blood boiling in my head in the sight of someone that was not me touching my Sky with vulgar thoughts swirling in their filthy brain. Ever since we enrolled in this university, boys seemed even more open and 'creative' with their horny ideas as I had noticed from treading their mind. While listening to those regarding Phee, who was practically a sister to me, was weird, enduring those about my Sky could drive me insane. And man, if listening to them was torture, it was nothing compared to actually seeing one of them doing it to Sky.

_Zed, let it go. I'm okay. _Sky told me via her mind. She hugged me strongly from behind and pressed her cheek to my back, preventing me from killing the boy. At the first sign of her touch I immediately lost all my focus on hitting him, knowing that Sky was fine and all mine and no one could steal her away from me.

I turned around to look at her. She had tears swelling in her eyes. I could not bear the thought of making this angel cry at all. All I could think of was Sky. I held her tightly in my arms before she could even make a sound. All I could feel was Sky, safe in my arms, all soft and innocent. She encircled her tiny and fragile arms around my waist, reassuring me that she was alright. And then she told me silently in my mind. _You know that I would have totally kicked his ass with my savant powers, don't you?_

Of course, little one.

I said. Obviously Sky was not happy with me telling the truth, as she pouted in the cutest way possible. I covered for my mistake immediately._ I mean, we are under everyone in this party's eyes. Maybe hitting him with a banana with your telekinesis is more suspicious than putting up a fist fight. _I pulled back with a grin. "Besides," I leaned in to whisper in her ear lowering my voice into one I knew she loved very much, "this would show everyone that you are mine."

Sky's face turned into a beautiful shade of pink, but our lovely moment did not last long as her attention returned to the boy's condition when the commotion around us got too loud. We turned around to see how he was doing. Ethan, as I hear someone called, was slowly waking from his momentary unconsciousness. He rubbed his head in confusion, his head snapped back and forth. Before Sky could stop me, I had already stepped in front of him in two long strides. People around us gasped, afraid that I would beat him again. His friends pulled him up into a semi-standing position, one of them looked up to face me and said, "That was enough, Benedict, I'm sorry for whatever he did, but you can't hit him again. He can't take it anymore, unless you want charges against you."

"Trust me, John, I don't. I just want to give him a piece of advice." I leaned in closer to the injured. "If I were you, I would stop hitting on someone else's girlfriend." With that, I walked away with my arm draped across Sky's shoulder. Victory had never felt so good.

About ten minutes later, Sky and I were starting to relax ourselves and the other partygoers had already forgotten what the hell happened due to the never ending supply of alcohol. We were cheering on a beer ping pong when Sky's phone rang.

"Hello, Phee! This party is amazing; it's still not late for you to join us!" Sky had to scream at the phone through the noise in the party. Then suddenly, her face turned into one of concern. "Wait honey; let me go to somewhere quiet so I could hear you." Sky looked at me and mouthed 'I'm going out' to me. After getting my nod of consent, she stood on her tiptoes to give me a chaste kiss on my lips and turned back to her phone and rushed outside.

"Phee was having a breakdown. Well, I won't say breakdown per se, but she's feeling very bad that she's not pregnant, yet." Sky told me when she had returned from her short phone call. "Her insecurity is setting in. Do you think we should tell her the truth? Maybe she'll be happier once knowing that she's not far from her goal." She fidgeted with her hand, worry setting in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll go to see her now. Would that be okay?" I put my hands firmly from her shoulder, giving her the support she needed. Sky nodded vigorously, her face pale as a sheet. Over the years their relationship had grown really close, and Phee's insecurity was getting the best of her. Even though we all knew that Yves loved her more than anything, her past still made her weary sometimes.

"Alright, baby. Let's go." I rubbed my hands along her arms to give her warmth and to reassure that everything would be good.

However, the weather did not seem to compromise with our situation. It was stormy as hell and the snow had almost reached Sky's mid-calf. "Shit, I almost forgot about the storm." We started walking, but when Sky sneezed, I knew I had to get a car. Fast. I draped my jacket on Sky. _No, Zed, you'll freeze to death!_

You almost forgot that I grew up her; unlike you, who lived in a city that didn't snow half as much as a Colorado skiing slope did.

She reluctantly nodded. _Stay here. I'll drive our car over as soon as I can._

Before she could response, I ran to where I parked my car. It was exactly where I parked it, and I hopped on as fast as possible. Just as I was firing the ignition, I hear Sky's fearful voice in my head, calling for me.

_Zed! Zed! He's here. What should I do?_

Who are you talking about?

I asked, as frightened as Sky was if not more.

The guy who tried to kiss me in that party. Ethan.

I should have known he wouldn't have backed off until he had received a thorough beating from me.

No. No!

And then there was silence. A sickening one that made me held my breath. I realized that when I was listening to Sky's mind intently, I had not even started the car yet. I scolded myself, thinking that I could not have possibly survived without Sky with me by my side forever.  
_  
Wait for me, baby. _I said to her, as the silence went on and time it took for me to drive there might have been five or ten, but it felt like forever to me. When I got there, there was only Sky and a snowman in front of her. She waved at me as I was spotted. "Hey there handsome."

I ran to her and hug her as tightly as possible as if I was trying to mold us into one. Her voice was muffled, face buried in my chest. After our intensely emotional moment, I pulled back and grasped her shoulders forcefully, while she looked at me doe-eyed. "What the hell were you thinking scaring me like that? I was so afraid, and then there's the snow that made my ride slower, do you know how it feels knowing that I could have missed you and having you gone forever?"

"Zed…"

"No, you are not getting away with this again. I am never letting you go out of my sight. Maybe I should…"

"Zed!" Sky cut me off again. This time, I let her, but the anger was still boiling in me. "Ethan did attack me, but I fended him off. Look!" I stared at the spot where she was pointing at and saw the snowman.

"Nice try, but that's not Ethan. That's a freaking snowman."

When Sky pushed me closer, I took a better look at the snowman. And then I saw that it was actually a 'he'. Ethan was covered by a very thin layer of snow all over his body except for his face. He was unconscious, had it not been the thick jacket he was wearing and the actual snowman supporting him, he would have been lying straight on his stomach with hypothermia.

"Are you sure he was okay? He looked cold." I asked Sky, who was still looking at her masterpiece with pride and a huge smug on her face.

"He is fine. I checked his temperature and called his friends to pick him up. The alcohol in his body would be enough to keep him warm for a while, as long as he didn't die of having the biggest hangover in the history of mankind when he woke up tomorrow." Sky said. She turned to me, her previous proud expression dropping as she looked at me with a pout and asked, "Could we get on the car now? I'm cold and worried."

Turned out Sky could really defend herself from guys like Ethan. Also, since the snow was all over the ground, she decided to have a little fun with it. She told me what happened to her after I had left. When she had finished filling me in, I was kind of regretful that I did not kill Ethan. If my Sky had not been so strong and capable as a fighter, she would have been raped. Ethan was stronger than most girls, and if he actually cornered a girl without any training in fighting, she would have been violated by him. Lucky for him, he would probably not do it again, at least not when he got beaten by a girl half his size and ended up being a snowman.

Sky's good mood did not last long as her concerned for Phee got worse and worse. She all but ran to Yves and Phee's apartment when we had arrived. Sky used her key to enter, and hopped on the couch where Phee was lying with used paper handkerchiefs on the floor.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me. Why won't this work?" Phee sobbed, tears flooding her eyes again. "I mean, the Sear can't get any woman pregnant too! Maybe he set this in my mind! Why is this happening to me? This is the worst thing that could ever happen to a woman!"

Sky held her as she rambled along. We both know that she was going to find out that Phee was very close to her dream, but telling her about her future would not be fair to other people. "There's nothing wrong with you, Phee. The Sear is dead and whatever he did to you is the past. You are safe and your mind is free from his control. Everything would be fine, right Zed?"

Phee looked at me expectantly. I winked and gave her a enormous grin and said, "Relax, something good will happen to you very soon, Phee."

Reassured by the fortune teller's words, Phee's tear stopped. She choked out, "Thanks guys."

"By the way, where's that asshole brother of mine?"

"If it's me you are talking about, you'd better run as far away as you can from here." We all turned to the origin of the deep voice. There Yves was, leaning against the front door. What a good husband he was, staring at us leisurely while his wife was having a mental breakdown. And then he saw Phee. "Holy shit, Phee! What happened? Why were you crying?" He ran to kneel beside his wife, cupping her tearful face into his hands.

"I didn't want you to worry about me! I know you don't want to see me looking so frustrated, so I send you away. I didn't know you would come back so fast!"

Yves tugged Phee into his arms and cradled her gently, kissing the top of her head softly. "You know I will always support you, love you for who you are, right?" Yves pulled back and tilted her chin lightly. There was a smile one Phee's face that was one a woman only showed to her lover, her soulfinder They looked at each other as if no one else matter at all. "You are my wife and my soulfinder, no one could take that away from me."

They were hugging again, but now they were different. They were happy, and Phee had no tear in her eyes, no fear underlying her skin. Yves gave us a thumb up, and then shooed us away. Sensing that we were intruding on a very private moment, Sky and I backed away, smiling at the couple in front of us.

A week after that eventful day, everything was back to normal. Phee and Yves shared everything to each other, not holding back a thing. They were also back at their favorite coffee shop. Whenever we saw Ethan around the campus, Sky and I would always fake waving enthusiastically at him. He would return the gesture by walking the opposite way immediately with a frightened look on his face.

One day, Sky woke me by bouncing on the mattress and laughing. I could not help but smile at her hyped-up spirit. "What, Sky, is going on that's got you so excited?"

"Phee's pregnant!" Sky screamed, officially waking me up. "She called me and told me that took the test this morning and it was positive! Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"You already know that! Why are you still so happy?" I laughed at her overjoyed expression. She looked positively radiant, even though it was five thirty in the morning.

"It's just that the thought of having a new member in our family make me so happy. He's going to be the luckiest baby in the world, so adorable and handsome."

"So, you up for one of our own?" I asked with my voice almost muffled as I was showering her neck with kisses. "You would be the best mother possible."

"Zed, don't ask me that!" Sky giggled, yelped a little as I kissed her sensitive spot. "That was supposed to be your job, telling me what'll happen in the future!"

I did not answer her, and instead just kept kissing her face and her neck. Of course I would not tell her about our future son now, where would the fun of that be!

* * *

**That is the end to my three-part fanfiction. Thank you for supporting this. I hope you will love this as much as I do. Feel free to leave reviews or PM me to give suggestions or comments. Hopefully, I will see you soon with new Finding Sky fanfictions.**


End file.
